


I Marry You.

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in kindergarten, when Dean and Cas met for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cute idea :3 The I Marry You came from that one tumblr post, I'll link it later.

It all started in kindergarten.

Dean was a happy little boy bursting with excitement and joy when he heard there would be a new kid in class. All he could think about was what their name would be and if they would be a boy or a girl and if they could be friends...and well, little kid Dean's mind wandered off and didn't pay attention to class the day before the new kid arrived. Instead of colouring and writing his name and learning his ABCs Dean sat at his tiny desk daydreaming and smiling to himself.  
. . . . .  
Dean walked into class with an extra spring in his step, knowing that the new kid would be here today. Everyone was talking about it and Dean was hoping whoever it was wouldn't go group with the mean kids.

Dean's head turned towards the door as a small kid with messy almost-black hair, striking blue eyes, and a lopsided grin walked into the room. He seemed quite shy and looked as if he was trying to hide in his sweater. Dean couldn't help but stare as he was introduced by the teacher.

"Hi! Welcome to Kansas!" The teacher greeted him hapily. "Kids, this is Castiel. He moved here from Russia! How is Russia, Castiel?" Castiel shyly walked up to the teacher and looked down at his feet. He spoke with a slight Russian accent that he was obviously making an effort to hide. "Well...It's cold...and there is snow everywhere." Castiel said shyly, looking around the room nervously. You could tell he was uncomfortable with being in front of all of his new class mates.

The teacher smiled and talked to the class. "I expect all of you to be nice to Castiel, okay?" A collective okay ran through the classroom as the teacher leaned down to talk to Cas. "You can sit by Dean, okay? He's the kid right there with the dirty blonde hair and the green eyes. He can be a trouble maker but I think you'll get along." The teacher pointed in Dean's direction as Dean fiddled with a piece of paper, trying to make a paper airplane. Castiel nodded in understanding and ran over to the empty seat beside Dean. 

Dean's eyes shot up to Castiel as he sat next to him and he smiled widely. "Hi, Cast-Castil-Castle-Casiel." Dean laughed as he stumbled over the name, not quite able to get it right. "Can I just call you Cas? Your name is hard to say." Dean giggled.

Cas smiled widely at the nickname, looking into Dean's green eyes. "You're funny, Dean. And I like the name Cas." Cas giggled along with Dean. "Can we be fri-fren-" Cas stuttered over the word, not quite able to pronounce it. 

Dean laughed and looked at Cas fondly, his expression soft and welcoming. "Yes, we can be friends, Cas. We can be great friends." Just then Dean finished folding the paper airplane he was making. It was messy and barley functional, but hey, it's the thought that counts. Dean handed the airplane to Cas. "Here, take this airplane I made. You can throw it and it flies through the air. It's a present for you!" Dean grinned happily as Cas' face lit up.

Cas held the paper airplane like it was pure gold and not crumpled paper. His smile lit up the room as he looked at Dean. "I've never had a friend, Dean. I'll keep this airplane forever!" Cas said as he hugged it tight to his body. "I wanna test it out, Dean. Can I?" Dean nodded and Cas positioned the airplane, although he didn't exactly know how to throw it.

The airplane dropped straight down and landed at Cas' feet, making him and Dean burst into laughter. If Dean and Cas messed around in class instead of paying attention, the teacher let it happen, because nobody had seen Dean this happy in a while.


	2. First Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play date was a good idea, if Dean could survive the wait to the time when they had to leave to meet Cas.

By the time first grade rolled around Dean and Cas were best friends and you couldn't seperate them with a crow bar. They knew everything about eachother and they knew if the other was sad or mad or discomforted. Most adults were suprised at how well they knew each other, considering most kids their age cared more about themselves then others.

With one look at Dean, Cas could tell that Dean was hungry or needed to go to the bathroom or was tired. They had some sort of connection; some spark that just bonded them, and everyone who met them thought it was magical. 

They helped eachother with school work, they never fought, and generally made class run smoother. The teachers who didn't have them were almost jealous. 

This school year also marked their first time seeing each other outside of school. They had a playdate planned, their parents were bringing them to the park. 

It was Saturday and Dean was jumping up and down at breakfast, tugging at his dad's shirt sleeve and asking when they were leaving for the park as his little brother Sammy (just a year old) cried in his high chair. 

John rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean with a tired face. "Why don't you eat your breakfast first, Dean. It's 9am. We're meeting Cas and his mom at 11." John and Cas' mother, Becky, had already planned this about a week ago. John neglected to tell Dean until yesterday night, knowing that he would be over excited.

Dean whined and begged for them to leave early, but to no avail. "But daaad what if Cas is waiting right nooooww" John stared at Dean and spoke sternly. "Enough, Dean. I've already got one whiny kid to deal with. You eat your breakfast." John went to tend to Sammy, trying his best to stop the seemingly endless crying.  
. . . . .  
It was 10:30 when Dean finally got his way and John gave in, strapping both boys into their car seats and driving to the park down the road. They would be early but Dean's begging was getting to him, so better early than late.  
. . . . .  
When they arrived at the park Dean saw Cas' messy head of hair waiting for him while sitting on a park bench, kicking his feet aimlessly. Dean didn't even wait for the car to stop moving before he jumped out, running towards Cas and hugging him tightly. "Cas!" He yelled as he picked Cas up off of the bench slightly. "My dad didn't let us leave earlier, I told him you would be here early but he didn't listen, he's silly." 

Cas smiled and hugged Dean before letting go. "It's okay, Dean. We just got here a few minutes ago." Cas' mom smiled and said hello to Dean cheerfully. "Hi, Dean! It's nice to meet you. You and Cas seem to get along very well. Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's getting my little brother out of the car. He's way slower than me at running." Dean smiled and sat next to Cas. He wished that Cas and him could just run into the playground and have fun but he knew his dad would want to meet Cas. "My brother is super cute though, he's only a year old." 

Cas grinned widley and looked up at Dean, his glowing smile brought out his blue eyes even more than usual. "You have a little brother? What's his name? Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Cas sounded estatic as his mother interjected. "He loves little kids."

Dean smiled back at Cas and told him that his name was Sammy and he had these really cool eyes that always changed color and eventually he trailed into the story of Sammy's first steps and his first word and anything he could think of as John walked toward the park bench. Cas listened attentively, not missing a word until Dean's father walked up to them with baby Sammy in a stroller.

"Dean, he's so cute! I wish I had a baby brother! All I have is older ones." Cas crossed his arms and huffed an annoyed breath. Cas' mom interjected, speaking calmly. "Hey, Gabe is only a year older than you, you guys play together sometimes. He acts younger than you anyway." Becky laughed softly.

"I guess I'll just have to steal your brother, Dean." Cas came to the conclusion, walking over to Sammy and poking his cheeks. "He's definitely cuter than Gabriel. He's adair-adoor-" Cas frowned at his inability to say the word. "He is adorable." Dean said, not pointing it out, knowing it embarrassed Cas.

Cas smiled again and took Dean's hand, pulling him towards the playground. "Lets go Dean! To the swings!" Dean laughed as Cas pulled him, making sure he didn't trip over anything. Dean hopped on the swing next to Cas' and pushed off. Dean and Cas laughed and joked as John and Becky talked, still sitting on the bench in the other side of the park.  
. . . . .  
Everything went well until about an hour in, a bit before they had to leave the park, Dean accidentally slid down the slide head first and scraped his cheek on the ground, as well as hit his head. Cas quickly ran down to Dean's side, wiping a tear of his face and asking him if he was alright. 

John was about to intervene when Becky stopped him. "We should see what they do, they need to learn how to help each other. They won't have us forever." Becky smiled fondly as John sat back down.

Cas wiped away the tiny bit of blood on Dean's cheek with his jacket sleeve, and he wiped away the remaining tears. "I know what to do!" Cas said enthusiastically. He kissed Dean's cheek softly, just like his mom did when he got hurt. "I kissed the boo boo away, just like my mommy does. It works everytime." Dean sniffled softly but then he smiled, rubbing his eyes and looking at Cas. "Thank you, Cas it feels better now. I think I'm ready to go home." 

Becky smiled as Cas and Dean walked over towards her and John. Dean spoke up first. "I got hurt but Cas made it better! My head hurts a little though, I think I want to lay down." John felt a little bit off about the kiss on the cheek but he figured it was no harm. "Okay Dean, we'll get you home and you can lay down and watch a movie, how does that sound?" Dean nodded his head and leaned against his dad as they walked to the car.

"Bye, Cas!" Dean shouted. Cas waved and said bye before walking in the opposite direction with his mom.  
. . . . .  
Even though his head hurt, Dean was left with a smile and a warm feeling from hanging out with Cas today, and from the tiny peck on the cheek.


	3. Second Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. *sniffs*

Dean and Cas were together or saw each other almost every day of summer before second grade. They went to the pool, or the park and one day Dean even passed out on the couch leaning on Cas' shoulder while watching transformers and Cas' mom found it so precious that she took a picture and called John to say she'd drop Dean off in the morning, because she couldn't bring herself to wake them up.  
. . . . .   
When the first day of second grade rolled around Dean and Cas were lucky to have the same teacher for the third year in a row, and their parents were greatful for that because Dean and Cas would have whined to no end if they were in separate classes.

Dean was starting to get bored of school, he wasn't doing bad but he wasn't enjoying it. The only thing that really made Dean try harder was Cas being there and encouraging him. 

Cas on the other hand, was loving school and running through it with flying colors. He was also developing an intrest in drawing and art. He drew his favorite characters from movies and TV shows and gave them to Dean or his mom.

Most of the school year went like that, pretty smoothly and great in general. Dean got in trouble a few times with which Cas responded to with crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow while Dean looked down at his feet after shooting Cas an apologetic glance. But all in all, things were great.  
. . . . .   
It was a warm spring day and everybody was out at recess. A red head girl named Charlie got a group kids together, Cas and Dean included, and said she had a cool idea for what they could play together. "We can play wedding! I was watching a movie and there was pretty wedding and it looked really fun! But who should get married..." Charlie's eyebrows furrowed.

Cas' face lit up at the suggestion. "Me and Dean saw a movie with a wedding in it yesterday!" Cas smiled brightly and looked over at Dean. 

Charlie smirked and looked up at Dean and Cas as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you guys get married? You are always hanging out together, and people who get married are always together!"

Dean blushed slightly and looked down at his feet. "But my daddy said that two boys can't get married." Dean looked back up at Charlie, frowning. "And that's kind of sad because you should be able to marry whoever you want." Dean said shyly.

Cas tiltled his head in confusion at Dean's words. "My mom said that anyone can marry anyone as long as they love each other. So I think we can have a wedding, Dean." Cas smiled widley. 

Dean looked up at Cas happily, his face lighting up. "Really? I think that would be fun, Cas. We can be together forever." Dean hugged Cas tightly, smiling.  
. . . . .  
A few minutes later Dean and Cas were walking down each side of the play ground with smiles plastered on their faces, Cas with a tie made of dark blue construction paper and Dean with a makeshift vail made of white. They met in the middle, not able to wipe the stupid smiles off their faces. 

Charlie smiled and used her best old-man-priest voice. "We're gathered her today to uh...marry Dean and Cast-ile so they can be together forever. And uh..I forget the rest." Charlie laughed before finishing. "So Cas, do you marry Dean?"

Cas looked at Dean and confidently spoke. "I marry you, Dean." 

Charlie smiled and looked at Dean. "Dean, do you marry Cas?"

Dean giggled and looked up from his feet and at Cas. "I marry you, Cas."

Charlie gave them tiny paper rings and told them to kiss, which resulted in a painfull collision of their faces and an "Ew kisses are weird." from Cas, followed by an "Ow, kisses hurt." from Dean. All the girls "aweed" and the boys smiled. Just then the recess bell rang and they ran in together, holding hands and showing their rings off to the teacher, who smiled and congratulated them before telling them to sit down.  
. . . . .  
When Cas got home and showed his mom the ring she smiled and took a picture of Cas showing off his ring and his tiny tie. She knew it was just a little kid game but it was definitely cute, even if the boys didn't see eachother as lovers, but only friends.

When Dean got home, as soon as he walked in the door his father asked "What the hell are you wearing?" making Dean frown. "It was for the wedding at recess. Me and Cas got married." Dean smiled as he held up his hand to show the ring on his finger.

John glared at Dean with an accusatory face. "Firstly, no boy of mine is wearing women's clothing or being gay. Boys don't marry boys, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you?" 

Dean looked at his father with a broken look on his face. "B-but, I wanna be woth Cas forever. That's what married people do." 

John looked almost disgusted as he rose his voice. "Boys loving boys is /wrong/, Dean. I will not have my son being an abomination!" 

Dean felt tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. "B-but d-daddy I thought you loved me no m-matter what." A single tear fell down his cheek.

John was practically yelling now, the noise ringing through the house. "Not if you're a boy-loving queer. Go find yourself a nice /girl/, Dean. To your room! Right now!" 

Dean was sniffling as he made his way to his room, not being able to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He took off the veil and ripped it into pieces, throwing them on the floor and laying in his bed, tears still flowing. If Dean learned anything from crying himself to sleep, it was that the world wasn't as fun and happy as he had previously thought.


End file.
